


Помнишь?

by faikit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit





	

– Со мной все в порядке, – твердит как мантру Баки, и руки каждый раз непроизвольно сжимаются в кулаки. – В порядке.  
«Я нормальный!» – добавляет он про себя, наблюдая за тем, как Стив пытается контролировать каждый его шаг, каждое движение. Да чего мелочиться – его жизнь.  
– Конечно в порядке, – соглашается Стив и добавляет: – А помнишь молодую миссис Бейли, что жила двумя этажами выше? Ну, которая жалела нас и подкармливала пирожками с яблоками.  
– Какого черта, Стив? Ты за семь десятков лет совсем память растерял? Она была старой, эта карга Бейли, от ее стряпни вечно воняло на лестнице. Еще она гоняла нас, когда я курил между этажами. А жила над вашей квартирой – этажом выше, а не двумя.  
Стив смеется, сияет, словно новогодняя елка. Баки толкает его в плечо – небольшая месть за очередную проверку.  
– Но пирожками-то она нас угощала, – говорит Стив.  
– Не бесплатно, – возражает Баки, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать огрызаться. – Забыл, как мы ей с помойки тахту тащили? Ты в тот раз едва коньки не отбросил, но силился не отстать.  
Стив доволен тем, что Баки помнит. Однако все равно время от времени задает каверзные вопросы и едва заметно хмурится, если слышит ответ не сразу. Поэтому Баки всегда отвечает – как можно скорее, насколько бы это ни раздражало.  
И раз уж Стиву так важно знать, что память его не подводит, хочется напомнить ему о другом.  
Возможно, Баки подойдет вплотную, коснется виска. Мазнет пальцами правой руки по щеке, надавит на губы, заставит пустить внутрь.  
Спросит: «Помнишь?» – и честный Стив кивнет вместо ответа, поскольку говорить с пальцами во рту сложно.  
Поцелуй выйдет грубоватым, потому что Стив не заслужил нежности этими своими бесконечными вопросами, и спустя минуту или две его искусанные губы будут гореть. Баки подхватит его под зад и приподнимет, плотно притираясь бедрами. Нет, наверное, не поднимет – это ведь не прежний Стив, и разница в росте теперь не в пользу Баки, как и вес. Он просто привлечет его к себе, прижмется губами к шее и оставит метку под самым ухом – хотя бы ненадолго. А когда Стив запрокинет голову и прикроет глаза, спросит: «Помнишь?»  
Баки повалит его на спину и не станет церемониться с одеждой, а Стив посмотрит этим своим доверчивым взглядом, приподнимет бедра, позволяя стащить с себя брюки вместе с бельем и невольно демонстрируя эрекцию.  
Баки встанет на колени между его бедер, почувствует знакомый мускусный запах и невольно сглотнет. Прижмет Стива ладонями к постели, лишая возможности вести, царапнет зубами, заставляя вздрогнуть, обведет языком головку. Посмотрит в глаза, спросит: «Помнишь?»  
Потом втянет глубже и будет насаживаться, пока самообладание Стива не полетит ко всем чертям.  
Баки опустится сверху, хотя уже и не накроет собой, как когда-то, но будет вылизывать рот Стива, пока тот не разведет колени, приглашая без слов. Обхватит руками плечи и зажмурится, пережидая жжение от проникновения. Баки одним ровным движением войдет до самого конца, чтобы Стив почувствовал внутри каждый дюйм. Прикусит кожу над ключицей, залижет укус и спросит: «Помнишь?»  
Замрет, ощущая, как внутри влажно и горячо, как все пульсирует от наслаждения и жара. Но будет ждать, когда Стив попросит. Как раньше.  
А после сорвется, потому что под ним уже не хрупкий маленький Стив, и остановится только когда они оба исчерпают друг друга до дна.  
Баки внезапно понимает, что в комнате стало очень тихо. Обернувшись, наталкивается на обеспокоенный взгляд Стива. У того снова между бровей залегла хмурая складка. Баки распахивает глаза, делает шаг навстречу и спрашивает:  
– Помнишь?


End file.
